The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy ep8
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They are... "Fairies"! {Episode 8: The Wilderness Of Arendellia}
1. Chapter 1 The Wilderness of Arendellia

(previously on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; Novia and her friends befriended Princess Galaxia. And then later,they attended the science fair. During that event, they encountered an angry yet deadly tyrant named Traiglore who captured both Novia and Galaxia. But despite of all his efforts and muscle, the Winx manage to stop him in his tracks. Novia and Galaxia escaped from his clutches, join the fight and finally won.)

It was a lovely day on Vantaillas and in Detrella academy, the class were preparing to go on a field trip with Professor Gillamind. Novia and her friends were excited for they have waited to go on the trip with the most favorite professor in the school.

"I cannot believe it." said Novia, getting all excited. "We are finally going on a class field trip with Professor Gillamind!"

"Yeah! She is the most nicest teacher in the academy." says Sherris.

"Thank goodness! No homework for this one." said Zieque, throwing away his notebook.

"Well here she comes now." Aaron says as he got his things ready.

Professor Gillamind approaches her students with a quirky and upbeat attitude.

"Ok students. I hope you gathered all the materials you need for this field trip. Correct?" Prof. Gillamind asked.

"Yes, Prof. Gillamind." said all of the students.

"Oh goody! It looks like we are all set." said Prof. Gillamind. "Now where we going today is the far off eastern side of Vantaillas. Can one of you guess what that place could be?"

Hictor raises his hand for he knows the answer. Prof. Gillamind saw her first volunteer.

"Yes, Hictor?" Prof. Gillamind called out.

"The wildnerness of Arendellia?" Hictor guessed.

The teacher nodded her head with a smile.

"You are correct." said Prof. Gillamind as she went on. "The wilderness of Arendellia, where the magic of nature was born. Creatures roaming free and happily and it also contains a lot of pure resources to keep the wilderness in check. Now let's all head to the bus, ladies and gentlemen."

As everyone went inside the bus, Novia and her friends took up the seats at the back of the bus as the driver drove them off. Departing from Detrella academy and now onto the road to the far off wilderness. Sherris was sorting through her stuff in her bag, making sure that all of her things is in order. Janus looked at her strangely as Sherris took out her sunscreen lotion.

"Really, Sherris? Sunscreen?" said Janus with a funny tone.

"What? I have to maintain my beautiful features while away from the city." exclaimed Sherris, looking into her mini mirror and checking her light make up.

Janus folds her arms and shakes her head.

"Yeah, but we are going in the middle of the wilderness. Not a paradise beach." remarked Janus.

"I know that." said Sherris, fixing her long wavy hair.

Zieque looks over the seat behind Sherris and looks into her mini mirror. He smiles charmingly and flickers his eyes in front of Sherris.

"My my. Do I look good too?" Zieque in a charming tone.

Disgusted, Sherris pushes Zieque back into his seat.

"Eww! Do you mind, Zieque?!" Sherris snapped. "I'm trying to look perfect!"

"Yeah? So do I, Sherris." said Zieque, flicking his long blue hair.

Beautrice gives a funny look at Zieque and Sherris.

"Trying to look perfect for what?" says Beautrice with a smart tone. "You two are not getting any affection out there."

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?" sighed Kartanna, shaking her head.

Novia looks out of the window. Watching the city of Vantaillas disappear from afar as the bus travels farther and farther into the wilderness. Brunknox and Leela sat closer to Novia, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Hey, Novia. What's up?" wondered Leela.

"Nothing." said Novia as she looks back at her friends. "Just admiring the scenery out there. It's so beautiful from this view."

"Yeah. I know right?" says Brunknox as he also looks out the window. "After all, it was nice of Prof. Gillamind to take us out on this trip to Arendellia."

"Yeah, and especially a nice break from sitting in class all day." said Leela, lying back on her seat with her legs crossed. "She's a awesome teacher, you know."

"So what does Arendellia looks like anyway?" Aaron wondered.

"Who knows, Aaron?" Novia says as she turns to the window once more. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

As the bus passes the crossings, a nightmarish bird was following it. The creature is keeping a close watching on the Winx, spying on them for the Black Trix who were back in their hideout in Despairia. The evil siblings hatched a wicked plan as they witness their fairy rivals going on a trip to the eastern side.

"So our little fairy friends are heading out to the wilderness. Aren't they?" says Katrissa with a wicked smirk.

"Yeah! What so special about that worthless jungle?" snarled Jarz, unamused.

"It has animals and trees. What else?" said Zenna.

Then all of a sudden, Katrissa thought of an idea.

"Brothers, sisters. How about we give the Winx the wildnerness they deserve." says Katrissa as she smiles wickedly.

The Black Trix agrees to her plan and they all headed out of the abandoned school. From there, they started flying out of the Vantaillas range and into the heart of Arendellia.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wilderness of Arendellia

**{chapter 2}**

The bus has finally reached to the end on the road that leads into the jungle forest. As the bus made its stop, all of the students exited out of the bus and they look around them. They have entered the eastern side wilderness of Arendellia. Prof. Gillamind approached her students with a gentle but firm confidence.

"Alight, students! Come together now!" says Prof. Gillamind. "Look where we are now. We have entered the great wilderness of Arendellia. Don't be fooled by its beauty. This jungle forest can have many dangers lying ahead of us. So for your safety, I do advise every one of you to stay close to the group at all times. We will set up the the camping point part way of the forest, right here in this spot. Then we will venture onward to the heart of Arendellia."

The students follows Prof. Gillamind as she leads them down into the jungle forest. Farther down the path, they set up their camping point. From there, they continued their adventure. As they make it to the lakebed, Prof. Gillamind lied down her backpack and took out her gear.

"Alright, class! The main priority of this particular assignment is to feel the pure magical essence of Arendellia." said Prof. Gillamind as she puts on her gear. "The energy comes from the source of this area; The heart of Arendellia."

"OHHHH!" all of the students exclaimed in amazement.

"Now I will conduct you all into four groups." says Prof. Gillamind. "The task is very simple. You must allow the energy of the jungle forest to purify your connection with it. You must smell the breath of the jungle forest, understand it's nature and animals and also you must find your way to the heart of Arendellia. The first group who reaches the heart, will received an straight A for this class."

All the students quickly gathered into groups. Novia and her friends have already gathered together since they're the Winx. As Prof. Gillamind gives the signal, the four groups began rushing into the wilderness. They each have to cross through lakes, rivers, swamps, hills and even mountain sides while avoiding danger that lies ahead of them all. Along the way, the Winx arrived at the lake bed. Sherris collapsed on her knees, feeling rather exhausted.

"Oh! Are we there yet?" she whined.

"Oh c'mon, Sherris." said Janus, folding her arms. "Don't tell me you're tired already. We are halfway through this jungle forest."

"But my pretty legs can't handle the dirt, mud and soil!" Sherris continues whining. "Can we just stop and rest for a minute?"

"Our journey's just getting started." says Hictor. "You'll survive, Sherris."

"Yeah. Besides, all the endurance builds great muscles." said Brunknox, flexing his arm muscle.

"Well that's easy for you to say, Brunknox!" Sherris pouted. "You're a strong fairy. My body can't handle all the hardships like you do!"

"Hardships? I haven't begun to challenge my limits yet." Brunknox joked. "This is nothing. All of this is good for your body, you know."

"Yeah, but not for my beauty." said Sherris as she folds her arms. "I'll get blemishes!"

Beautrice approaches Sherris and grabs her off the ground.

"Oh quit your whining and get your behind moving!" snapped Beautrice as she tugs on Sherris's arm. "Like it or not, you're not slowing us down with that attitude. Got that?"

"You know, Bea. You don't have to drag Sherris with you anywhere." said Zieque. "She can walk on her own and..."

Before he can finish, Beautrice interrupted him with an attitude.

"You zip it!" she snapped in his face. "Less chatting, more stepping!"

She pushed Zieque forward in front of her. As the Winx continued their adventure, the Black Trix appeared from the trees, watching their every move.

"Oh look at them." says Cyclonus with a wicked taunt. "Frolicking into the wilderness like the scouts they are."

"It's sickening!" snarled Eyna, folding her arms with disgust.

"And the perfect opportunity." says Jarz with a wicked smile on his face.

"Jarz is right. Those fairies are about to feel the wrath of the jungle forest alright." says Katrissa, flicking her hair with delight.

"And what do you had in mind, Katrissa?" Zenna wondered.

"Simple. We'll use our vacuums to corrupt the pure energy of the jungle forest. And then, we will trap the fairies right where we want them." said Katrissa. "Once we crush them, nothing will be left of them. That, I promise you."

"Nice!" said Jarz

"Sweet!" said Zenna.

"Now let's follow the Winx to the heart of Arendellia and conjure our vacuums from there." says Katrissa as she hovers in the air. "Come on, brothers and sisters!"

The Black Trix flies off and follows the Winx into the wilderness.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 The Wilderness of Arendellia

**{chapter 3}**

As the Winx venture through the jungle forest, they stumble upon a huge swamp in the middle of the path. They look for another way to get around it but it seems that the only way to get across is the walk on the tree branched pathway. Janus smirk with a confident glee.

"Well talk about nature guiding us along the way." joked Janus.

"Yeah, you got that right, Janus." said Zieque as he folds his arms. "Especially the tree branches looking like a stairway bridge to the other side is a fact."

Everyone laughed along with their humor.

"C'mon, Winx. Let's go!" says Leela as she walks on the branchy pathway.

The Winx fairies followed her as they cross the bridge to the other side. Deeply hidden amongst the trees, the Black Trix watched the fairies venture onto the branchy bridge. Then they hatched a wicked plan.

"Look how brave they are, entering the wilds, thinking that they're all that!" Eyna mimicked.

"Very sickening!" snarled Jars.

"Well not for long." said Katrissa with a wicked glee. "Brothers, sisters! Time to give those fairies a wake up call from nature itself."

"Love to hear the sound of that." says Zenna agreeably.

They huddled together and conjured their vacuums to do their evil bidding.

"VACUUMS!" shouted the Black Trix as they use their dark magic. "Awaken the wrath of Arendellia!"

The dark spell from their vacuums created a countless army of monster plant-like swamp creatures. As the Winx were half way through on the bridge, huge plant monsters rose out from the swamp and now ambushing the fairies.

"What in raven's wings are those things?!" Beautrice shouted in shock.

"I don't know, but something tells me that this is not the work of Arendellia." Hictor said with a shock tone in his voice.

"We have to do something or we're lunch!" shrieked Sherris.

"Okay! Winx! Transform!" commanded Novia.

They all huddled together.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they all shouted as their transformation begins.

"Novia! Fairy of the Fire Stars!" shouted Novia.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouted Leela.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars!" shouted Sherris.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouted Kartanna.

"Janus! Fairy of Volcanoes of Venus!" shouted Janus.

"Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!" shouted Beautrice.

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouted Aaron.

"Zieque! Fairy of Beams and Sabers!" shouted Zieque.

"Brunknox! Fairy of Godlike Power!" shouted Brunknox.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouted Hictor.

The Winx Club fairies spread out before the plant monster got them. Janus attacked them first.

" **Magma Surge!** " shouts Janus as she attacks three monster plants.

"Let me at them!" said Zieque as he hovers in the sky. " **Rain of Lasers!** "

His attack hits four monster plants. More of them kept growing and coming. The Black Trix were pleased with what they are seeing as the plant monsters continue to ambush the Winx.

" **Raven's Feather Blades!** " shouts Beautrice as she attacks three plant monsters.

"Ugh! They just keep coming!" Sherris groaned as she blasted one of the monster plants.

"Like there's no end to them!" says Kartanna.

"How are we gonna stop them?" Aaron wondered.

"My guess is to find the source." said Hictor with a hunch.

After that, Novia finally understands what Hictor was talking about.

"The heart of Arendellia!" said Novia as she turns to the sky. "We have to get to the heart! C'mon, Winx!"

The fairies agreed and they all flied off into the jungle forest. The Black Trix were not amused as they watch the Winx fly off into the sky.

"And where do those pathetic little fairies think they're going?!" Jarz wondered with rage.

"Wherever they're going, we're going to beat them to it! Whatever it is!" said Katrissa, grinning. "Let's go, brothers and sisters!"

The Black Trix follows the Winx and plans to beat them to the heart of Arendellia.

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 The Wilderness of Arendellia

**{chapter 4}**

The Winx Club Fairies flied through the jungle forest. The Black Trix's dark spell has sprung the trees to life and now trying to attack the Winx.

"Watch out, guys! Incoming!" shout Janus as she point at the trees.

The trees tried to ambush the fairies but they manage to dodged the trees' grasp. The Winx fairies are now being chase by this dark demonic nature.

"Ugh! There is no end to them!" Beautrice groaned in frustration.

"They won't stop until they got all of us!" said Hictor.

"You think?!" Beautrice remarked.

"Then we're gonna have to get to the heart of Arendellia fast!" Sherris said.

"Then we have no time to spare. Come on, Winx!" commanded Novia.

The gang flied as fast as they can to reach the heart in time. As they venture further into the jungle forest, Beautrice began to feel a strong dark aura poisoning the purity of Arendellia. She felt a little faint but she tried to hold herself together.

"Man, this negative essence is making me sick." exclaimed Beautrice as she sense the dark presents that is blackening the nature around them.

"Bea, what's wrong?" Leela wondered when she notices Beautrice's faint actions.

"I think I felt a dark aura here. It is familiar though." Beautrice says as she looks upwards. "If it is who I think it is..."

Beautrice's voice break due to a few monster plants and trees darting right at her.

"Not a chance, fly trapper!" shouts Beautrice as she fought back. " **Ravens Flame!** "

The monsters took the hit and they went down. For a slight split second, the monster plants and trees stopped the Winx, surrounding them with countless numbers.

"There is no end to them!" Sherris gasped.

"What are we gonna do?" Leela asked in fear.

This just in, Hictor had an idea.

"I know what to do." said Hictor with a strong glee. "Everyone, gather around me!"

"What? Why should we?!" Janus asked in confusion.

"Trust me on this one!" said Hictor. "I can use my spell to got us out of here."

"Well it's better than being trapped like wild animals." said Brunknox as he flies closer to Hictor.

As everyone circled around Hictor, he flapped his wings harder as he can. Then he began to glow.

" **Light Orb!** " shouts Hictor as he orbs the Winx out of the monsters' trap. Then a second later, they were orb to a garden of ruins. The fairies look around them.

"What is this place?" wondered Aaron.

Kartanna checks her detector and scanned the whole area.

"I'm picking up a reading, y'all." said Kartanna as she point to the temple. "It's telling me that we are close to the heart which is in that ruin!"

"Then let's go!" commanded Novia.

The Winx Club fairies enter the temple. Along down the halls, they avoided the traps that were set by the ancients, to protect the heart. A barrier was placed upon the center of the ruins. But Kartanna disarmed the barrier with her technical skills and the gang continue to venture their way through. When they got to the end of the hallway, they have finally reach the heart of Arendellia. The Winx were amazed as they gazed at the giant emerald jade covered in vines.

"So this is..." says Sherris but Leela interrupts her before she can finish.

"The heart of Arendellia." Leela gasped in amazement.

"And it's huge!" Janus says with her eyes wide open.

Novia went closer to the heart. She felt a pure presents from the giant emerald as she touches it.

"The source of pure energy." said Novia.

Then all of a sudden, a voice spoke out to the Winx.

"Well not anymore, losers!" said a wicked voice.

The Winx fairies turned around and spotted five figures emerging from the shadow. It was the Black Trix.

"Well well well! Look what we have here." says Katrissa with a wicked grin on her face.

"The Black Trix!" the Winx exclaimed, alerted.

Beautrice growled for she knew it was them that has been poisoning the jungle forest the whole time.

"I knew I could sense their dark energy!" Beautrice snarled, clutching her fist. "Why am I not surprise?!"

"Did you really think we wouldn't come find you fairies here?" said Jarz. "Think again!"

"I'd back off if I were you, Black Trix!" Janus snapped.

"Or you'll do what, fairy? Throw fire bolts at us?!" teased Eyna, taunting them.

Janus growled at Eyna for that insult. Katrissa order her commands.

"Enough chit chat! Time to settle some unfinished business." said Katrissa with dark crystals swarming from her hands. "Shall we, fairies?"

"With pleasure, you witch!" scolded Zieque, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's destroy them!" Katrissa commanded.

"Come on, Winx!" Novia commanded. "We can't let the Black Trix corrupt the heart of Arendellia! We have to protect the heart at all costs!"

The Black Trix and the Winx began their showdown at the very heart of Arendellia.

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5 The Wilderness of Arendellia

**{the final chapter}**

The battle within the heart of the jungle forest took its place as the Black Trix were trying to destroy the Winx Club once and for all. The fairies fought back with everything they got. Jarz tries to attack Zieque.

"Hey, fairy boy! Take this!" shouted Jarz as he conjures his nightmarish attack. " **Night-Terror Shred!** "

He traps Zieque inside a swarm of his wildest fears. This just in, Beautrice came flying in to rescue Zieque.

"Don't you dare give in to this, you annoying game player!" shouts Beautrice as she uses her magic to counter attack Jarz. " **Ravens Wing!** "

Her attack backfires at Jarz, throwing him to the wall. Zieque looks back at Beautrice.

"Thanks, Bea. I think I was a goner." says Zieque, smiling.

"Well you're gonna be if you don't get your head back in the game!" says Beautrice as she grabs Zieque and flies off. "Come on!"

Zenna is fighting with Sherris and Janus. The evil witch smiled wickedly as she corners the two fairies with her dark beast magic.

"You fairies won't escape me!" scolded Zenna as she attack them. " **Dark Lion's Reign!** "

She got both Sherris and Janus trapped, but they're not going to give up so easily.

"Not gonna happen, witch!" Janus shouted as she counter attack with her magic. " **Phoenix Wings!** "

"Uh oh!" said Zenna as she got hit, and now thrown back.

"My turn." said Sherris as she attacks Eyna. " **Shards Of Moonlight!** "

The attack knocks Eyna away. Janus flies over to Sherris and hot-fives her

"Alright, Sherris!" said Janus, smiling.

Cyclonus and Brunknox went face to face, testing their brute strength.

"Just face it, fairy!" taunted Cyclonus, grinning wickedly. "No matter how much power you got, you can never win!"

"Yeah?! You wanna bet, face-breathe?!" Brunknox scolded back as he pushes Cyclonus back with full power. " **White Hand Of Genesis!** "

With that blast, Cyclone was overpowered and fell on the ground. Brunknox stood over him proudly.

"Try that for size, you creep!" Brunknox said, folding his arms.

The battle went on and on, and it's corrupting the pure energy that the jungle forest inhabits. The heart of Arendellia is becoming corrupted and losing its purity and it's color. Novia turn to see that the heart is losing pure energy.

"Winx! The Black Trix's presents is corrupting the pure energy Arendellia needs!" said Novia. "We have to get them out of here!"

Katrissa appeared behind Novia and shoots dark crystals at her. Novia fell to them ground.

"Good luck with that, fairy!" taunted Katrissa, flicking her long black hair. "You'll never get rid of us!"

All of the Black Trix stood together and walking towards the Winx. Leela went to help Novia off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Leela asked Novia.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Leela." says Novia.

Time is running out. There is only one thing left to do. Novia has a plan.

"I think I know how to send the Black Trix back where they belong." said Novia as she stood strong.

"How?" Hictor wondered.

"Winx! Convergence!" Novia commanded.

The fairies followed her lead as they huddled together. They combined their powers and began glowing brightly. The Black Trix are in trouble now.

"No! Not again!" Katrissa snarled as she, as well as the Black Trix holds their ground.

The fairies unleashed their final blow on the evil Black Trix.

" **Magic Convergence!** " they all bellowed as their power surge defeated the Black Trix, sending them right out of Arendellia.

With them gone, the jungle forest is now returning to it's normal state. The heart of Arendellia has now been restored. Meanwhile, back the campsite, Prof. Gillamind was there waiting for the other students to get back from their trip. Suddenly, the Winx return to the campsite. The class gathered around as Prof. Gillamind walks up to the Winx.

"So, did you younglings make it to the heart of the jungle forest okay?" she asked her students.

"Yes we have, Prof. Gillamind." says Hictor as he explains what he has learned from this journey. "When we got there, we learn that the heart is the source of the pure energy that inhabits Arendellia. If people can learn that if they keep the jungle forest clean and healthy, then they all have nothing to worry about."

"Excellent observation, Hictor." says Prof. Gillamind for she is very proud of her student. "Now let's all gather our things together, class! It is time to get back to Detrella academy."

All the students gather their things and they all followed Prof. Gillamind back to the bus. The Winx looked at each other, smiling and laughing.

"Nice speech, nerd." tease Beautrice, caressing through Hictor's hair playfully. "Did you come up with that momentarily or did you write that line up?"

"Actually, that came out when I wasn't even paying attention to what I'm saying." said Hictor, blushing in embarrassment.

"Figures. I thought so much." said Beautrice, rolling her eyes.

"Well I thought Arendellia is so interesting." said Kartanna. "I sure do learned a lot from the wilderness."

"Me too." said Leela, agreeably.

Zieque turns around, walking backwards as he faces the Winx.

"Hey, maybe when we get back to the academy, I can really go for a good long bath." says Zieque. "I mean we been in the wilderness for who knew how long. Come on! I smell like swamp lake. I need to take a good bath to clean the smell away and put fresh body spray. You know, the kind to attract all the girls, and..."

The Winx were not amused. They interrupt Zieque before he can finish.

"ZIEQUE!" they all shouted.

"What?" Zieque asked, wondering.

They all got on the bus with the other students. With the kids on board with their professor, the bus takes off from the site. The students glanced out the window once more for they are all leaving Arendellia and now heading back to Vantaillas, to Detrella academy.

 **{end of final chapter}**

(Next time on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; Beautrice becomes very unhappy and a little uneasy when her father shows up at Detrella academy for a visit. He is very displeased with his daughter's outlook and he tries to convince her into returning to the darkside. Meanwhile, the Black Trix happens to eavesdrops on the not-so happy family reunion and they offered Beautrice's father the chance into forcing his daughter into getting in touch with her inner darkness, even if it means putting her Winx Club friends in danger. Can Beautrice resist her father's wishes?)


End file.
